walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Adlard
Charles "Charlie" Adlard (born 1966) is a British comic book artist and penciller. He is best known for providing art for The Walking Dead and Savage. Biography Adlard began his work in the UK on White Death with Robbie Morrison and 2000 AD series including Judge Dredd, and Armitage. He has continued working for them with the series Savage. In the United States he is best known for his work on The X-Files (for Topps), Astronauts in Trouble (for AiT/Planet Lar) and The Walking DeadCharlie Adlard Pt 2 The Walking Dead, Comicon.com, September 7, 2004 (for Image Comics). He is currently the regular penciller on The Walking Dead. Other work includes: Mars Attacks! (also for Topps); The Hellfire Club and WarlockAdlard Warlock & Walking Dead Pt 1, Comicon.com, September 2, 2004 for Marvel Comics; Batman: Gotham Knights and Green Lantern / Green Arrow for DC Comics; White Death for Les Cartoonistes Dangereux; Blair Witch: Dark Testaments and Codeflesh for Image; Shadowman for Acclaim Comics; and The Establishment for Wildstorm, amongst many others. Adlard's style has evolved from what was originally fully painted artwork on Armitage, through increasing confidence as a monochrome artist, to his recent work, which uses large blocks of black ink on the page to create shadow effects much more bold than are commonly seen in comics art. He has received recognition for his work, including a nomination for the Squiddy Award for Best Inker in 2001. He illustrated a graphic novel, Playing the Game, written by Nobel Prize winner Doris Lessing. In 1992, he collaborated with best-selling horror writer, Guy N. Smith Crabs' Fury. The one-shot will be re-released as a limited edition in September 2008 through Ghostwriter Publications. On The Walking Dead Robert Kirkman stated: :"My dream artist is Charlie Adlard...When it came time to replace Tony I looked at a few artists before I settled on Charlie simply because I didn't think Charlie would do it. Just to be sure, I offered him the gig and was shocked when he accepted." :"Charlie's art is much more gritty and dark than Tony Moore's I think it's a much better fit for what I wanted to do and where I wanted to go with the book."Issue 37, page 25, "Letter Hacks", Interview with Andrea Voglino for Italian magazine Alias/Il Manifesto. Bibliography Comics work includes: *''Judge Dredd'': ** "The Hand of Fate" (with Alan Grant, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.1 #18, 1992) ** "Gulag" (with Gordon Rennie, in 2000 AD #1382-1386, 2004) *''Warheads: Black Dawn'' (pencils, with writer Craig Huston and inks by James Hodgkins, 2-issue mini-series, Marvel UK, 1992) *''Armitage'' (with Dave Stone): ** "Influential Circles" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #2 10-2.18, 1992) ** "Flashback" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #2 19-2.21, 1993) ** "Flashback II" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #2.31-2.33, 1993) *''Judge Hershey'': "Hershey & Steel - Degenomancer" (with Dave Stone, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #35-36, 1993) *''Rogue Trooper (Friday): "Angels" (with Steve White, in ''2000 AD #950-52, 1995) *''The X-Files'' #1-16, 18-19, 22-23, and 27-29 (with Stefan Petrucha and John Rozum, Topps Comics, 1995-1997) * Shadowman #5-15 (with Jamie Delano, Acclaim Comics, 1997-1998) *''Hellblazer'' #108 (with Paul Jenkins, Vertigo) *''Establishment'' #1-13 (with Ian Edginton, Wildstorm, 2001-2002) *''Nikolai Dante'' (with Robbie Morrison): ** "The Full Dante" (in 2000 AD #1071, 1997) ** "Masque of Dante" (in 2000 AD #1125-1127, 1999) ** "Tour of Duty" (in 2000 AD #1131-1133, 1999) ** "Fists of Fury" (in 2000 AD #1141, 1999) ** "Last Dance of the Trans-Siberian" (in 2000 AD #1142-1143, 1999) *''White Death'' (with Robbie Morrison, 96 pages, Les Cartoonistes Dangereux, 1998 ISBN 1902429001, AiT/Planet Lar, 2002, ISBN 0970936060) *''Pulp Sci-Fi'': "Buzz Tycho's Last Stand" (with Gordon Rennie, in 2000 AD #1146, 1999) *''Astronauts in Trouble'' (with Larry Young, AiT/Planet Lar, 1999-2000) *''Batman/Scarface'' (2001) *''Codeflesh'' (with Joe Casey, in Double Image/''Double Take'' #1-8, Image Comics, 2001-2002, softcover, Codeflesh, 144 pages, AiT/Planet Lar, November 2003, ISBN 1932051155, hardcover, Codeflesh: The Definitive Edition, 128 pages, Image Comics, March 2009, ISBN 1607060779) *''Savage'' (with Pat Mills): ** "Savage Book I" (in 2000 AD #1387-1396, 2004) ** "Savage Book II" (in 2000 AD #1450-1459, 2005) ** "Savage Book III" (in 2000 AD from #1526, 2007) *''Warlock'' (vol. 5) (with Greg Pak, 4-issue mini-series, Marvel Comics, 2004) *''The Walking Dead'' #7- (with Robert Kirkman, Image Comics, 2004-ongoing) *''Rock Bottom'' (with Joe Casey, graphic novel, 112 pages, 2006, ISBN 1932051457)That Heavy Feeling: Casey & Adlard's "Rock Bottom", Comic Book Resources, August 22, 2006 *''Le Souffle du Wendigo'' (Breath of the Wendigo) (with Mathieu Misoffe, Soleil Productions, February 2009. ISBN 2302004825) Covers *''FutureQuake'' #5 (cover artist, Winter 2005) References External links *Official Site *&bool=and&substring=1 Charlie Adlard at the Big Comic Book DataBase *Charlie Adlard at 2000 AD online *Comic Book Awards Almanac Interviews *A Chat With ...Charlie Adlard - Part 1 , Incoherentboy , October 14, 2012 *2005 Interview with 2000ADReview *Interview with Charlie Adlard about his works and comics in general *Charlie Adlard: giving life to the zombies of the Walking Dead, The Times, (July 6, 2009.) *Exhuming "The Walking Dead" With Charlie Adlard, Comic Book Reader (May 30th, 2012.) Adlard, Charlie